Just Like You
by Hooks-n-Splinterz
Summary: ~Song-Fic~ Takes place during the argument between Miaka and her mother, then leads to her entering the Fushigi Yugi world. R/R Please ^-^!


Miko: Ohayo minna-san ^-^! Here I am with another Song-fic! ::giggles::  
  
Pae-Pae: Ahh, another story with a song to it...::sighs:: I love Song-fics This is just something to help get over my writers block ^^;  
  
Miko: Really? ::smiles secretly::  
  
Pae-Pae: Hai ^-^  
  
Miko: Then I dedicate this story to you!  
  
Pae-Pae: Really o.o!  
  
Miko: Hai ^-^  
  
Pae-Pae: Arigatou!! :hugs Miko tightly and places a kiss on her cheek::  
  
Miko: ::blushes:: W...Well I better get started...  
  
**Disclaimers:**Fushigi Yugi blongs to Yu Watase and the song belongs to Three Days Grace. I don't own anything and I don't have any money So please don't sue!!  
  
**Summary:**Takes place during the fight between Miaka and her mother.  
  


**Just Like You**

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"I'm home." called out Miaka as she slowly closed the door to the apartment where she, her mother and brother lived.  
  
"MIAKA!" screeched her mother, "Where were you? I've been worried sick...!! her mother stepped out from kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"M-Mom?" stuttered Miaka, looking at her angry mother.  
  
"You're seeing a _MAN_, aren't you?" said her mother as she grasped her hand and began to pull Miaka towards her room.  
  
"Ah..Ah.." was all Miaka could say.  
  
"I suspected something was up with you!" yelled her mother. Miaka looked around room and spotted her diary...open.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
_...Then I met someone who was too greedy, but god was her gorgeous!!_  
  
That sentence stood out of the page as Miaka continued to stare at her open diary.  
  
"Mom! How could you!?" all but yelled Miaka. Her mother, her only mother had read her most sacred thoughts! Her attention was brought back to her mother as she began to speak.  
  
"You should talk! You"re just a junior high student and here you are dating some boy! With your exams coming up too!"  
  
"I'm not dating! I'm just...," Miaka was cut off by her mother.  
  
"You probably didn't go to cram school tongiht! I bet you were with _HIM_!" shouted out her mother. Miaka winced, her mother wasn't listening!  
  
"Mom, if you'd just listen...," once again, Miaka was cut off by her mother.  
  
"No,you listen to me. You'll get into Jonan at this rate! What will the neighbors say!? Think of my Reptutation..." her mothers words began to drone out.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**You thought you were sitting beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
_So that's what its all about...Her stupid reptutaion!_thought Miaka.  
  
"I don't _WANT_ to go to Jonan," shouted Miaka, "You're the one who wants me to go! I can't pass it, so you can just take the exam _FOR_me!! I'm tired of playing your agenda!!" Her words came out in such a rage that she wasn't able to stop them.  
  
**SLAP!!** The souned echoed through Miaka's ears as she felt her mothers palm connect with her cheek. Slowly, she reached up and her fingers grazed the throbing spot. She winced when the stinging began.  
  
Slowly, in almost a dead whisper...Miaka begon to speak.  
  
"So...what if I _DID_ meet some guy...," Miaka sucked in her breath," You're seeing a man yourself, right!?" she shouted and ran towards the door, pushing her brother Keisuke out of the way.  
  
"Miaka!" shouted her mother  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
'_Give me a break!! You couldn't care less how I feel!!_She began to run down the street, her eyes closed, and tears falling behind her. The pitter patter of her shoes hitting the pavement put Miaka into a calm state.  
  
'_Every day study, study, study! I want to have fun!I want to sleep! But I dont!_' Her running diminished to a walk, as her mind went through all the times she could of had fun.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
_"Miaka! Lets go see a concert!" said one of her friends, she looked to them and bowed.  
  
"Sorry, I have got cram school!" Her friends smiles faltered and they turned to leave._  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
_She stared at the bored with confusion as she tried to solve it. But it was difficult when the teacher kept banging that ruler on her head!  
  
"You can't sit down until the problems solved!" barked the teacher._  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
_She rubbed her eyes of sleep, and gazed down at her homework.  
  
'I'll never get this done by tomorrow...' she thought. She layed her head down and closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep._  
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
'_No matter what I want, I keep on studying! I did it all just to make you happy!!_'  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**You thought you were sitting beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Miaka looked up at the building and stared in confusion.  
  
'_How'd I get to the library?_' She looked around and saw the room that had taken her and Yui to the dream place.  
  
'_The Librarian isn't here...I wonder if Yui came today..._' She walked quietly into the room and closed the door. She turned and noticed that the book was still on the floor open.  
  
"The book...it's still open." Grabbing it, she took a seat against the bookcase and flipped through the pages.  
  
"I'll stay here! A little worrying will do mom good!" She glanced down at the first page.  
  
"So you read this book to the end, and you get a wish hmm," Miaka laughed, "When pigs fly. But I might as well just kill some time reading it."  
  
'_I wish my problems would disappear. Problems with the entrance exams...problems with mom...I wish I were pretty, smart and popular with the boys, like Yui...I wish I had a good looking boyfriend..._'  
  
The image of the young boy with the demon character on his forehead popped into Miaka's mind.  
  
"**GAK!** Why'd I just think of _Him_? He was just a _Dream_" Her eyes snapped to the book and widend at the text.  
  
"Ehhh...??"  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to  
  
You thought you were sitting beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
_Despite the shaking in her knees, the young lady lunges at the slavers. At that very moment, a gallant young man who bore the character for demon on his forehead saved the two young ladies...  
  
_ Miaka gasped, her grip loosening on the book, as it began to glow a soft red.  
  
"W-Why...Why is everything in my dream written right here...?" The red began to darken and let out a flash.  
  
"M-Mom...!!" called out Miaka. In another bright flash, Miaka disappeared into the book.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be mean  
I could be angry  
  
You know I could be just like you**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Miko: Well that was better than I expected. Please review minna-san! I'd much appreciate it ^-^  
  
Pae-Pae: Yes! Please review, it would make Miko-san so much happier ^-^ 


End file.
